


Us without You

by KawaiiNinja



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Nightmares, Shattering - Freeform, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiNinja/pseuds/KawaiiNinja
Summary: From the authors that brought you "Twitching Mutilation." Comes the story of the Crystal Gems and how they deal without one of their own.Collab co-written with @PillageAGallifrey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. The End

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This story is a collab with PillageAGallifrey another writer/friend of mine.

The rise of dawn stretched across the horizon, the morning resplendent sunlight sparkling upon the ocean as it extended beyond the city, known as Beach City. The sun continued to rise, its shining rays making its way towards someone's home, and not just anybody's home, the home of Steven Universe.

Steven yawned as he woke up, stretching his arms above his head. The sunlight shining through his window had told him that it was morning already.

"It's going to be a good day." He got out of bed to get some breakfast.

Amethyst was sitting on the counter, eating whatever she could grab. Garnet was staring outside, seemingly occupied with herself.

Pearl exited her room. She came up to Steven to help him with his breakfast. "Amethyst," she scolded the purple gem. "Don't make a mess on the counter."

Amethyst glared and turned into Pearl, then mimicked her mockingly. Pearl pursed her lips, scowling being irritated by Amethyst. Steven giggled at Amethyst's antics, hiding his smile behind his hands.

Amethyst turned back and started laughing. "Chill Pearl, I DON'T make messes!"

Pearl rolled her eyes. "Sure you don't, you don't even clean your room." She stated as a matter of fact.

"What's there to clean?" The purple gem chuckled and continued eating. Pearl huffed, turning back towards the counter to clean whatever mess that was left over from the previous night. Steven finished his bowl of cereal and Pearl took the bowl to wash it in the sink.

"So what are we doing today?" Steven asked. A sudden thought penetrated his mind. He had only seen Amethyst and Pearl this morning. "Wait, where's Garnet?"

Amethyst shrugged. "Who knows where she is." She started eating a cardboard box, munching upon it.

Steven stuck out his tongue in disgust. "I'll go find her." He got off the stool and walked outside to the porch.

Amethyst shrugged and continued eating the box, as Pearl continued to ramble how she shouldn't be eating cardboard.

Garnet was sitting on the rooftop, meditating, her visor was off, her eyes were closed tightly, and tears streamed down them. She was struggling to stay calm.

The half gem made his way outside, searching for the fusion before he glanced up finally noticing her. Garnet's eccentric behavior was nagging at him, it wasn't like her to be on the roof. He leapt into the air, floating so he could descend down onto the roof.

Steven tilted his head as he sat down beside her. "Garnet?"

She jumped in surprise and quickly dried her face. "Steven, you startled me." She quickly put her visor on, as if she was trying to hide something. "How are you today?"

"I'm good," Steven shrugged. "But you're crying. Are you okay?" He frowned in concern, leaning closer towards the fusion.

"Yes. I'm fine." She smiled, picking him up and jumped down to the beach. "We should go do something special today." She smiled brightly. At that instant, Steven's worried demeanor had dissipated.

Stars appeared in Steven's eyes. "Just the two of us?"

She chuckled. "If that's what you want."

Steven quickly nodded his head excitedly. "Yeah!"

She smiled and put him on her shoulders. "Where should we go Steven?"

Steven thought for a moment humming as he tapped his chin. "Oh! We should get donuts! And then we can hang out on the beach!"

"Donuts it is." She chuckled and started walking. Steven giggled, patting his hands-on Garnet's thick afro. He always loved to bounce on her hair, it intrigued the boy immensely.

She chuckled as they neared the Big Donut and set him down and went into the building. Steven followed after her. He greeted Sadie and Lars.

Sadie smiled. "Hey Steven, you want the usual?"

"Yes! Donuts with sprinkles please," he beamed. He turned to wave at Lars. "Hey Lars."

Lars huffed, not saying anything as he handed Steven the bag of donuts.

"Thank you! Have a good day!" " Steven grinned cheekily, bidding goodbye to his two friends as he exited the donut shop alongside Garnet.

"Come on!" He took her by the hand excitedly.

Garnet chuckled at his enthusiasm, following after the boy as she let him tug her along. "Where to Steven?"

"Back to the beach!" He smiled at her. The fusion nodded her head, allowing the boy to maneuver her back to the beach.

Steven sat down upon the sand pulling out the donuts as he took a bite of one and handed one towards Garnet. "Here, you try some!"

She studied it closely. "I don't eat Steven, and what if you find out you wanted that one?" She smiled and poked his nose gently.

Steven giggled. "You're right, I can have this one too!" He plopped it into his mouth.

Chuckling, the fusion laid down upon the sand, stretching herself out. She watched the boy finish off his donuts before he began to play in the sand, building a little sand castle. She ran her fingers through the afro of her hair, letting out a sigh. "Steven..."

Paying no mind to her, Steven continued to play in the sand, picking up seashells to decorate his castle. Garnet glanced at him, a grin appearing on her face as she studied him. That's when Steven finally lifted his head, glancing up at her as he made eye contact with her.

"Steven...." Garnet spoke, as she had now finally caught the boy's attention. There was something that she needed to say, and she knew there was going to be a consequence. "Will you stay strong for me?"

He tilted his head slightly in confusion. "Uh, yeah!"

Pushing herself up, Garnet strode over to the boy as she knelt down in front of him. She smiled and gently held his head in between her hands and rested her forehead on his.

"Even if it seems there's no way out? Even if all hope appears to be gone? Will you help Pearl and Amethyst through everything?"

Steven hesitated for a second, slowly processing Garnet's words before nodding his head. "Yeah."

The gem's shoulders sagged in relief, as she kissed his forehead gently. This time, not passing her future vision to him.

"Thank you, thank you so much Steven, you're such a strong boy. I never should've doubted you..." She whispered softly.

As if on cue water splashed onto his face slowly, and it seemed to also sprinkle Garnet's visor. The boy blinked utterly perplexed, he wasn't even that close to the water.

"Garnet?" Steven's eyes widened as he glanced up at her. He trusted Garnet, and she probably knew what was going on. "What's going on?"

She pulled back and quickly dried her face. "Don't worry about it Steven, it's nothing." She smiled slightly. "Why don't we finish that sand castle?"

The boy blinked, before shrugging. "Uh..... Okay." He went back to his sand castle, instantly forgetting the recent and peculiar moment.

Garnet sighed in relief and scanned the beach slowly.

Suddenly there was a giant wave and splash that appeared, the wave crashing over onto the beach and the water consumed both Garnet and Steven. The boy gasped struggling to swim, as the water pulled him and Garnet back out into the sea.

Garnet treaded in the water looking around quickly searching for the source of the wave. She spotted Steven, then grabbed him and held him above the water.

Steven coughed out the water that had managed to enter his mouth. "What was that?!"

He suddenly felt something wrap around his foot and tugged with such brute force away from Garnet's grasp and plunged him down beneath the water.

He struggled in vain, puffing out his cheeks to hold his breath as the monster-like thing pulled him down deeper into the water. The boy was kicking his legs and swinging his arms in attempt to escape the monster's grasp, however, it was of no use as he slowly descended down further into the depths. He could feel the pressure pressing down upon his body. If he didn't get out soon, he would soon be suffocating.

But that's when he noticed a familiar figure diving towards him.

Garnet swam quickly towards him and started hitting the monster. The monster expanded in size and grew a large tentacle to grasp Garnet and shake her like a rag doll. With the other tentacle the monster had Steven in its grasp as he was feebly struggling. The monster opened its wide mouth full of sharp arrayed and pointed teeth and threw Steven in its mouth and swallowed him.

Garnet froze in terror and she growled darkly, feeling something snap inside herself. She thrashed violently until she was free, then dove into the creature's mouth and searched for Steven. The monster clamped its mouth shut. Steven screamed, falling down a narrow tunnel like area as had fallen into the stomach, landing on something hard.

He groaned, pushing himself over to find a ghoul face in front of him. He screamed, scrambling back and the long ghoul-snake-like creature came out from the bottom part of the stomach. It hissed loudly wrapping itself around Steven like a snake would do with its prey and began to squeeze him.

The boy could suddenly feel himself suffocating, his body demanding its dire need for oxygen.

Garnet landed with a loud THUD in front of Steven. She growled darkly, pulling her gauntlets out and started beating up the strange monster. Steven fell out landing upon his back as he groaned.

He covered his eyes, scrambling back. Garnet quickly tied it the foul beast and grabbed Steven, then jumped up and barreled straight out through the mouth of the creature. She having punched out a sharp tooth with her gauntlet.

Steven could feel his face begin to flush, he buried his head into Garnet's chest. The monster swam after them, high tailing them. Garnet burst out of the water and ran towards the house. Steven opened his mouth, gasping loudly as the relief of oxygen flooded into his lungs. There was the sound of a loud splash behind them.

That's when Garnet persevered across the beach, dashing in such speed.

Steven turned his head, he continued to scream as the monster had its mouth open still lunging towards them.

Garnet quickly looked behind herself as she continued running. She had managed to leap upon the porch and barge through the door.

The fusion bolted into the house, yelling out loudly. "GET INTO THE TEMPLE!" She yelled fearfully as she, herself ran towards the door. Amethyst's eyes widened in terror once she saw a monster break through the door, splinters of wood flying through the room and she quickly ran behind Garnet.

Pearl squawked loudly. "Oh my!" She rushed after them, avoiding the flying debris as she followed the others the through the temple door.

Garnet closed the door after everyone entered and backed up slowly as she held Steven protectively

"What was that thing?" Pearl glanced up at Garnet.

"Garnet...." Steven whimpered.

Garnet was shaking and tightened her grip on Steven.

There was loud wrestling and banging sound on the door. "Are you positive that we're safe in here?" Pearl asked.

Garnet stayed silent and stepped back further into the temple.

Steven still curled himself closer to her. Pearl followed Garnet as she pulled out her spear from her gem just in case. She stood out in front holding it out like she used to with a sword with Rose. Amethyst pulled out her whip and looked around fearfully, Pearl clenched her hand around her spear.

"Garnet! What is that THING!?" Amethyst's voice cracked as the door to the temple started breaking.

"Oh my stars!" Pearl gasped pointing her spear ahead.

Steven lifted his head. "It was some sort of monster that came out from the ocean. It's scary!"

The temple door finally shattered, revealing the horrendous monster gem.

"Garnet! What do we DO!? WHAT IS THIS!?" Amethyst's started panicking as she stepped back.

Garnet gently handed Steven to Pearl and walked towards the beast. "My... My end..." Her voice shook uncontrollably.

Steven gasped in horror "NO! Garnet!" Pearl struggled to hold him firmly in her grasp.

"Steven!"

"Let me go!"

"Don't worry Steven... one of us will still be around." Garnet gave him a sad smile, then ran towards the beast to get rid of it.

"No! But!" He protested. He squirmed in Pearl's grasp. "Just let me protect me you guys for once!"

Garnet pulled her gauntlets out, then attacked the corrupted gem viciously, the monster pinned her down with a paw/tentacle and bit her torso, then pulled her apart. Garnet could barely scream before a bright flash filled the room and Amethyst screamed in terror. Steven gasped as both of Garnet's gems fell to the floor, Steven let out a scream as he leapt from Pearl's grasp.

"STEVEN NO!" Pearl screamed as she tried to grab Steven's hand to pull him back.

Amethyst turned to Pearl. "OPAL. NOW!"

Pearl's eyes widened in the dire situation before nodding her head and bowed, twirling around Amethyst as they fused. Amethyst made the fuse quicker than usual, not caring how she was dancing.

Steven rushed over to Garnet's two gems, one gem was cracked and barely holding on, the other was just scratched lightly.

Opal manifested her bow and fired it at the gem monster. The monster had dodged the flying beam of light as it exploded against the wall of the temple. Steven's eyes widened, the corrupted gem growled darkly and jumped towards Opal. Steven licked his palm and gently touched Garnet's two gems.

They both began to glow, being healed.

Opal did a backflip dodging the beast. The beast swiftly turned around, its feet kicking Steven in the process as the boy was knocked back, slamming his back against the wall behind him.

"STEVEN!" Opal cried.

He was barely able to push himself back upon his feet, his hands clenching onto his knees as he glanced back towards the monster. The monster growled in Steven's direction, clumsily stumbling on its own feet, falling down as it slammed on none other than the non-cracked gem that laid upon the ground, as it tried to get to Opal.

Steven gasped in horror, pushing himself upright as tears appeared in his eyes. Opal managed to punch the monster making it stumble back as it tried to get back up.

Steven could only stare at the two gems that laid upon the floor, one being totally fine but the other.... The boy could feel a lump form in his throat as he could barely contain his emotions.

That gem, it was....... _shattered_.

Steven choked, tears streaming down his face. He let out a roar, his pink gem glowing as he summoned a giant pink shield and threw it at the monster, the side of the shield ramming into the monster's side. The monster yelped in pain and tried to get up. Opal fired her bow directly into the monster's center, the light blazing brightly as it poofed the monster's form. Its gem fell to the floor, it was black and corroded, Opal took it, instantly bubbling it.

Once they sent it to the bubble room, Amethyst pulled out of the fuse and ran over to the gems that laid upon the ground, well, what remained of one of them.

"GARNET! GARNET NO! PLEASE NO!" She wailed.

Pearl was standing there, her form shaking with her hands to her mouth as tears cascaded down her cheeks. Steven was staring down at the littered shards of one of Garnet's gems.

He fell to his knees as tears over clouded his vision as he began to sob. "N-no..." He hiccupped. "Garnet!"

Amethyst started hitting the wall viciously as she screamed angrily. Steven gently picked up the other still intact gem as he held it in his palm, kissing it to ensure that it wouldn't get cracked or damaged any further.

The purple gem fell to her knees against the wall, her form quivering as she began to sob, clutching onto her hair mangling and distorting it.

Steven sniffled, hugging the gem close to his chest as he shut his eyes tightly, still crying. He opened his eyes to study the shattered remains of the other gem. He clutched the healed gem tighter. "I-I'm sorry...."

"Pearl... What do we do? What are we going to do without Garnet?" The purple gem whimpered fearfully as she glanced up at the tall and white skinny gem.

"I...." Pearl weakly rasped completely at loss for words. "I don't know...."


	2. Gone Forever

Amethyst shakily stood up and hugged Steven tightly. "W-We'll figure something out."

"How?" Steven glanced towards her as his tears still stained his cheeks. "She always leads us on missions and stuff."

"W-We have to continue protecting the world... I-I-It's what Garnet would want us to do."

Steven nodded sadly and tried to dry the tears on his cheeks.

Amethyst picked up the shattered pieces. "What do we do with her?"

"Bubble the shards?" Steven suggested.

Pearl nodded her head. "It would be wise to do so."

"P-Pearl? C-Can we save her? Isn't there some way to... to put her back together?" Amethyst looked at the pearl desperately.

The white gem frowned debating this. "It's impossible, for thousands of years Rose couldn't heal shattered Gems. I don't know if Steven can do it," she glanced at the boy. "They're broken forever."

Amethyst fell apart and cried into her clenched fists that held the shards. She started screaming in despair. The gem in Steven's hand that he held was completely whole.

Pearl walked over towards Amethyst to wrap her arms around her to comfort her. Steven glanced down at the full intact gem that he held in his palm.

Amethyst buried her face in Pearl's shoulder and continued to cry.

Steven stared down at the gem that he held in his palm. It just laid there... doing nothing.  
Steven sighed. "Looks like it be awhile until she generates."

Amethyst slowly calmed down and angrily dried her face. She stormed off towards the bubble room.

Pearl's eyes widened. "Amethyst? Wait, what are you doing?" She hurriedly followed after the purple gem.

Steven blinked, clutching the one gem to his chest as he followed after Pearl and Amethyst.

"I'M GOING TO SHATTER IT LIKE IT SHATTERED GARNET! THEY LOVED EACH OTHER TOO MUCH TO END LIKE THIS!"

Amethyst summoned her whip to grasp the bubbled and corrupted gem, popping the bubble as she grabbed the corrupted gem and was about to smash it in her enraged state.

Pearl gasped, tears appearing in her eyes.

Steven's eyes widened in sheer horror. "Wait! You're gonna shatter the corrupted gem?! But it probably didn't know what it did!" He choked, as more tears stained his cheeks once again.

"It's okay, Steven," Pearl grasped the boy by the shoulders, tugging him against her. "You don't need to watch." She covered his eyes.

"NO!" Steven cried, removing Pearl's hands from his eyes as he escaped from her grasp to stand in front of Amethyst as he held out his hand.

"Amethyst.... please don't do it," he frowned dolefully. "You don't need to do this. How would you feel if you were corrupted and couldn't control your actions and to realize that you shattered someone, and that you would be shattered for doing such a thing, even if it was wasn't your fault, something that you had no control over. And how would Garnet feel that you are about to shatter a gem, how would...." Steven grasped onto his shirt.

"My mom.... Rose Quartz, she believed that it was wrong to shatter gems right? If they really didn't mean to do any harm...."

Amethyst's face scrunched up with emotion and she dropped the gem. She started apologizing repeatedly and hugged Steven tightly.

"It's going to be okay...." Steven could feel himself tear up at his own words. Steven hugged her back, pressing his face into her fluffy hair. Pearl smiled sadly, as she walked over to bend over and bubble the corrupted gem.

Amethyst slowly pulled back and dried her face. "I'm sorry guys... I didn't mean to freak out like that."

Pearl smiled softly at her. She patted Amethyst's shoulder. "It's okay, I understand how you feel. You just want to take out everything on that gem."

She nodded and huffed as she tried to calm down. "I want Garnet back..."

Pearl teared up hugging Amethyst. "Me too, Amethyst, me too." Steven frowned hugging onto Amethyst tighter. She hugged them tightly.

"We're still here Amethyst, we're still here...." Pearl choked.

"B-But G-Garnet... She's never coming back."

"I know." Pearl's voice shook.

Amethyst pulled back to bubble the blue shards that she held, watching as it the bubble hovered up into the air to join the rest of the bubbled gems in the room. She reached her arm over Steven's to gently touch the healed gem that he clutched in his palm. "Which one do you think this one is?"

"It's Ruby," Steven held up the red gem.

"R-Ruby?"

"Yeah," Steven nodded his head. "It's red. Sapphire is blue."

Amethyst suddenly frowned at a sudden notion. "R-Ruby's going to be very upset..."

"Yeah," Steven frowned glancing down at her gem. "She might burn the place on fire."

Amethyst frowned and glared at the floor, clutching her hand against her side.

"Does she usually take long to regenerate?" Steven inquired.

"I... I don't know..."

The boy sighed. "I'll watch over her."

Amethyst nodded slightly. "Wait... Pearl... Garnet's room... it'll disappear."

Pearl's eyes widened. "Oh... yes... I never realized that until now."

Amethyst hugged Pearl tightly. "What if there's a fight?"

Pearl let out a sigh. "Then I guess we'll have to figure something out."

"I want Garnet back! Why'd she have to get shattered!" She yelled angrily.

"I wished I could say the same for myself." Pearl frowned.

Steven frowned. "Look, Amethyst, I know you're mad and angry, but.... we can't blame everything on that corrupted gem."

"Why not!? It destroyed Garnet!? We'll never have her back!"

Steven flinched, frowning at that. "I know but... we'll have to learn to let her go.... I mean you guys lost my mom and you were doing fine without her."

Amethyst gave him a pained expression. "That took forever to get over... especially with Pearl..." 

Pearl didn't say anything, only glancing away as her lips trembled as a few tears slipped down her cheeks.

Steven frowned clutching onto his arm, he glanced away as he bit onto his lip. "I know..."

"I can't be in here," Amethyst huffed, dabbing at her at tear stained face as she exited the bubble room. Steven glanced at Pearl with a hopeful expression, hoping that she would do something to help cheer them up, especially Amethyst.

"I'm going to my room too," her voice shook, cracking as she let out a sob. The boy watched the white gem disappear out from room, leaving him completely alone.

Steven sighed dragging a hand down his face. Nothing was going to ever fix this, and he just had to face it.

While Amethyst had buried herself in her piles of trash in her room having cried herself to sleep, Pearl had gone off into her room, to sit down and sob into her hands. Steven exited the bubble room, coming back into the house as he glanced up at the portrait of Rose, before glancing back towards Ruby's gem in his palm.

Letting out a depressed sigh, Steven set Ruby's gem upon a pillow on the couch, as he sagged down against the cushions.

"I don't know what to do now." He glanced towards Ruby's gem. "I know that Garnet told me to be strong for Amethyst and Pearl..." he choked, feeling more tears stream down his face as his fingers clenched onto edge of the couch. "But.... I can't do it..." He shut his eyes tightly. "You're gone.... forever..."


	3. Gleaming Hope

Steven let out sigh. He could feel a gentle hand stroking his hair, trying to sooth him.

"How am I going to tell Ruby?" He glanced up at the blue gem.

"We'll be here with you," she replied.

The boy nodded his head. "Thanks," he smiled softly. Lapis smiled back at him as she hugged him. Peridot did the same, joining both of them.

"Um..." there came a sudden notion into Steven's mind. "I have a question, what made you guys come here anyway?"

"We...." Lapis pulled herself back. "We wanted to see how you guys were doing. But.... we should have come sooner."

"No," Steven shook his head. "It's.... okay. I'm kind of glad you're here now."

A small smile tugged at the blue gem's lips. She stroked the curls of Steven's hair. "We're not leaving until you're ready."

"You're willing to stay? But.... the barn is your home," the boy debated as he frowned.

"You need help, we'll stay. Right Peridot?" Lapis glanced towards the smaller gem.

"Yes, generically speaking," Peridot nodded. "Friends help each other right? You helped us, so we'll help you."

"See, Steven?" Lapis beamed down at the boy. "We're here to help you."

He sniffled as he rubbed at his eyes. "You guys really do care."

"Oh Steven, of course we do. You're everything to us," Lapis gave him a comforting squeeze.

Grinning back at them, Steven hugged them back pulling them both into his embrace once more. They stayed in that exact position for awhile, until there was a soft glow that illuminated the room.

Steven gasped loudly as he pulled his head back to see what the latter was. "Oh she's coming back!" Lapis and Peridot shared a glance betwixt themselves as Steven took Ruby's gem from Lapis' hand as he held it up as it hovered up into the air, giving off a bright red glow.

A form manifested itself, before stabilizing as Ruby emerged from the gem and landed onto the floor, she had a big smile on her face as she looked around slowly. And then just as it was there it had faded. "Where's Sapphire?"

Steven frowned, biting onto his lip as he clutched onto his arm. "Um.... well, we have bad news..."

Ruby's small smile dissipated quickly. Her tiny red first clenched tightly against her sides. "Who touched her?" She growled darkly through her gritted teeth.

Steven sighed. "Well, more like she was shattered..." Ruby's eyes widened in terror as she stood there in belated shock and silence, and then in that split second her body trembled uncontrollably with rage. "By a corrupted gem..." Steven finished. The air was suddenly filled with a loud screech and an agonizing wail of distress. Steven flinched as he frowned sadly. "I'm so sorry Ruby...."

"HOW COULD YOU LET HER BE SHATTERED?!" The red gem howled in distress, hands clenching tightly against the sides of her head.

Tears cascaded down the boy's cheeks as he clenched his hands. "We tried to do what we could! But the giant corrupted monster just crushed her gem!"

"YOU LET HER GET SHATTERED! YOU KILLED HER!"

Steven gasped as tears streamed down his face as he took a step back. "I-I I didn't! Garnet told me to strong she... she gave herself up to fight the monster!"

The red gem didn't heed the boy, only slammed her fist against the wall as she yelled angrily. She continued to deliver blow after blow against the wall as the house was filled with a loud creaking noise of rupturing wood. Lapis grasped Steven, tugging him back against her side.

"This isn't working!" He yelled. "It's like everyone is breaking apart! Pearl and Amethyst too and now Ruby!"

"Calm down, Steven! Give them time." Steven sniffled, turning his head around to bury into Lapis' chest. She rubbed his head soothingly as Peridot placed a hand upon her arm.

"What do we do now Lapis?" Peridot quizzically asked, giving the blue gem a desperate expression.

"Wait for her to calm down... first of all," Lapis nudged her head in Ruby's direction.

Peridot nodded," That be awhile," she glanced at Ruby. The little red gem was wrecking everything that was in her line of sight. The coffee table was smashed, and things upon the shelf began to tumble and fall just added more volume of the shattering noises.

"She's going to destroy the house!" Steven exclaimed, lifting his head in alarm.

"Peridot! Stop her!"

"I'm trying!" The green gem barked at Lapis as she tried to regain a hold on the red gem. She did manage to grasp Ruby's arm somehow. "STOP!"

"LET GO OF ME!" Ruby thrashed wildly against the green gem, she broke free from her hold and ran towards the temple door.

"Oof!" Peridot fell forward landing upon her face.

"Ruby!" Steven yelled, pushing himself upright. The temple door had opened and the red gem disappeared inside.

"Should we go after her?" Steven sagged against Lapis' lap as he glanced up at her.

"In this state, yes," she worriedly replied. She stood up as Steven bounded off her lap.

"Come on!" He grasped both Peridot and Lapis' hands as they rushed towards the temple door. Steven made his gem glow, as the temple door reacted opening itself up.

The three of them entered the bubble room as Lapis looked around in awe. However, none of them noticed Ruby in the corner as she was sitting on the floor, her back to them as she was holding something.

"Yeah, this is the bubble room," Steven explained noticing Lapis' expression. "It hold bubble Gems that we-"

"Harvest," Peridot solely stated, glancing at the boy.

"Not exactly," Steven shrugged.

"I've seen this place before," the green gem said.

"Yeah, I remember that," Steven grinned slightly. He stepped inside further with Lapis and Peridot as the door behind them fully closed. "I've never been in Ruby's room before, but maybe we can find a way into her room by finding the heart of the temple." He turned his head suddenly freezing as he noticed the small red figure in the very back. "Ruby??"

The small gem's shoulders shook as she cried, her body trembled with severity as she continued to clutch onto something.

Steven instantly frowned, walking towards her slowly. "What are you doing?" He leaned forward until he noticed the bubbled blue shards of Sapphire. Ruby placed a fist against her face as she held the bubbled shards closer. "I'm so sorry..." Steven knelt down as tears leaked out from his eyes, he gently reached a hand towards her.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Ruby snapped, she spun around quickly as she abruptly stood and stepped back, clutching her bubbled mate tightly. Angry and heartbroken tears rolled down her dark red cheeks. She was terrified that if she let go of the remains of Sapphire she would lose her again. Steven immediately pulled his hand back, he frowned sadly at her.

"Please..." Ruby stepped further into the corner. "Don't touch her," her voice trembled.

"I won't," Steven lowered his hand. "I just.... you know we're all still here right? You still have us, you have me."

"But Steven..... she's gone..." Ruby choked, her voice cracking. She tried to hold back a sob.

"I know...." Steven glanced away clutching onto his arm. "But you did lose someone you loved dearly a long awhile before right?" He bit his lip. "I mean, I know that Sapphire means a lot more to you than my mom did, but... you still carried on.... without my mom. And I know that his is hard..."

"I LOST TWO THIRDS OF MYSELF STEVEN! GARNET AND MY SOUL MATE ARE GONE! I HAVE NO PURPOSE ANYMORE!"

Steven's hands trembled as he brought them to his mouth as he flinched. "But... that isn't true..." He didn't care if his tears were obscuring his vision. "I mean you can still have a purpose...." Ruby screamed angrily in frustration as she slammed her fist against the wall.

Steven bit his lip as he glanced down at his hands. "Nothing is going to change is it?.... And there's nothing I can do..." he choked. "I miss her too, I miss Garnet too.... and I-I I wonder if..." he clutched onto his shirt. Lapis and Peridot both glanced at him, staying silent as their eyes widened.

"If my mom was still here instead of me then this would've never happened. Maybe Sapphire would've never gotten shattered? And we wouldn't have to deal with this!"

It was as if there was sudden warning that flashed across Lapis' mind as she immediately rushed towards Steven and hugged him tightly. "Don't blame yourself, Steven! None of this is your fault!" Peridot had appeared besides her, trying to gently touch his arm, but he only slapped away as he opened his mouth.

"You don't know that!" He yelled. "My mom could've stopped this all! She could've saved Sapphire! And Ruby wouldn't have to be suffering like this!"

Lapis frowned deeply. "Stop, Steven. None of this is your fault, Sapphire saw it coming."

"If she did, then why didn't she save herself?!"

"I don't know," the blue gem could feel herself panicking. She really needed to get Steven to calm down, she didn't like seeing him like this at all. "But stop blaming yourself!"

"EVERYONE IS BROKEN BECAUSE OF MY EXISTENCE!" The boy continued to scream as hot tears seemed to pour down his cheeks like lava. "Everything would be better if my mom was still HERE! I CAN'T DO ANYTHING! They've all wanted my mom and NOT ME!" And suddenly a sharp shrill sound cut through the air as Lapis slapped Steven.

Peridot gasped loudly with an open mouthed expression as her eyes were wide as saucers. Steven's body had jerked back as a look of shock crossed over his face. He blinked, utterly stunned as he rubbed his stinging cheek.

"Stop blaming yourself!" Lapis snapped finally gaining Steven's full attention. "I stayed because of YOU and not ROSE QUARTZ!"

Steven glanced at up with shock, before his lip began to tremble as more tears streamed down his cheeks. Lapis pulled him close and hugged him tightly.

"Why did this have to happen?" He hiccupped against her.

"I don't know Steven... I don't know..."

He clutched onto her. "But why do I still feel this way?" His fingers clutched onto her bodice as he cried.

"You just need time to calm down." He sniffled loudly as he buried his face into her chest. Lapis slowly began to rock him, trying to ease the boy as he continued to sob. She gently stroked his curls until his cries turned into hiccups and until they grew quieter.

She moved her hand to rub his back gently. He finally stopped, but his eyes were still red and his cheeks were tear stained. He glanced up at Lapis and Peridot who knelt herself in front of him.

"It'll be okay," Lapis leaned forward to kiss his forehead gently. He could only nod as he wrapped his arms around himself. The blue gem rested her forehead against his as he shuddered. He took in a deep breath as he tried to calm himself down.

"It's okay, Steven. We're here for you."

"Yeah," Peridot added smiling softly.

He smiled slightly at that as he glanced down at his hands on his knees. Lapis kissed his forehead again before standing up. "Let's try to calm Ruby down." Steven shakily nodded his head as he turned to face the red gem.

"Where is she?" Lapis questioned looking for the gem.

Steven pointed to the other side of the room. Ruby must've clearly moved all the way to the other corner. "She's in that corner," he pointed at her.

The red gem could be seen holding Sapphire's shards in her palm. She was VERY carefully putting the shattered pieces together.

Steven sighed, walking slowly towards Ruby with Lapis and Peridot behind him. He didn't say anything only kneeling back down in front of her. Ruby had carefully fitted all the broken shards together as she stared at it sadly.

"Ruby?" Steven sighed. "Can I..... would my healing spit work?" He hesitantly asked.

She slowly turned her head to look at him. "Do you think it would?" Her was voice was barely a whisper.

Steven shrugged, not sure if it actually would. "It's worth a try right?" She nodded slightly and barely shifted so he could make his way closer towards her. Steven licked his finger and gently touched it against the broken gem, he held it carefully to not disturb the pieces. Ruby watched intently as the boy pulled back to study the blue gem.

Fortunately, the blue gem began to glow. Ruby's eyes widened in excitement as it began to glow softly.

"It's working!?" Steven gasped utterly baffled. Both Peridot and Lapis leaned behind him to get a look as well.

The gem stopped glowing. However, it was fully healed only at least two of the shattered pieces had melded together.

"Aww what?! It didn't work fully?! Only a little bit?" Steven used his other hand to slap his face in frustration. He could feel Lapis patting his head gently from behind.

"It's just like when I healed Centi, it didn't heal all the way. Why won't it heal all the way!?" Steven groaned in irritation.

"Calm down, Steven." Lapis wrapped her arms around him. "Give it time."

The boy nodded his head as he glanced at Ruby. "Do you want her back?"

"OF COURSE I WANT HER BACK!" Ruby glared at him. Steven flinched, but held the gem towards her. She carefully took it, holding the broken pieces.

"We should bubble her," Steven frowned. "So that way no more of her shards would be lost or broken." Ruby nodded her head in approval as she slowly bubbled the shards once more.

Sighing, Steven leaned himself back. "Maybe someday I might be able to heal her fully?"

Ruby looked up hopefully. "Please," she begged as her voice cracked.

"I really hope so too," Steven nodded. Much to his surprise he suddenly found the little red gem hugging him. He gasped for a second, before wrapping his arms around Ruby in return. "It's going to be okay..." he whispered as she clung onto him tightly.

"I-I-I-I-I believe you."

A small grin tugged at his lips as Steven squeezed her gently. She was snuggling into him, seeking comfort. Steven didn't mind if his shirt was getting wet when she began to cry into his shoulder. All the boy could do was to pat her hair softly as he rubbed her back. She cried for awhile, before she finally began to calm down. Steven pulled back to look at her as she rubbed at her face drying off her tears.

"You okay now?" She nodded her head in response. "We should probably find Pearl and Amethyst too," he added.

Ruby pulled away from him as she stood as Steven stood up as well.

"Oh wait.... they went into their rooms," he deadpanned. Ruby glanced at him as Steven sighed. "I hope they're okay," he frowned. Ruby only nodded, not saying a word as she walked towards the opening to the Crystal Heart which lead to each of the Gem's room. Steven quickly followed after her along with the other two gems. The red gem stopped at the tall white door as she knocked.

"What do you want?" Pearl's voice barked from inside.

"DON'T YELL AT ME PEARL!" Ruby snapped.

"Ruby?" There was a gasp and a sniffling noise. "You're back? But what are you doing?"

"... Coming to check on you... it's what.... G-Garnet a-and S-S-Sapphire would want," she started crying again, but quickly tried to hide it as she regained her composure.

Another sniffling noise could be heard as Pearl's door opened, as the tall white gem stepped out from her room. Ruby slowly looked up to her and offered a weak, uncertain smile. Pearl's lip quivered upon seeing the small gem's expression before she weakly tried to smile back at her.

Ruby very hesitantly gave Sapphire's bubble to Steven as she moved forward to hug Pearl. Pearl squeaked before wrapping her arms around Ruby in return. She tightened her grip on her and buried her face in Pearl's shoulder as the white gem knelt down so they could hug more fully.

"I miss Garnet..." Pearl hiccupped. "But I know that you miss Sapphire." She could feel Ruby's grip upon her tighten as she tried to hold back a sob. The white gem tugged her closer as the small clung onto the taller gem.

"We're going to see if we can get her back..."

"How?" Pearl raised her head. "There's no way a shattered gem can be brought back."

"Steven..." the red gem glanced up at Pearl's face. "H-he healed two pieces..."

"What?" Pearl's eyes widened. "But Rose could never even do that..."

"I know..."

"But how is that possible? How can he do that?" The shocked white gem blinked in surprise.

"I don't know..." Ruby shrugged her shoulders.

Pearl chuckled softly as she shook her head, using her hands to dab the tears off her cheeks. "He's always finding more ways to surprise us isn't he?"

"Yes," Ruby smiled softly at that. "He is. I'm very glad he is."

"And he really is something more than Rose..." Pearl glanced him, finally noticing that he was here too, along with Lapis and Peridot. He was standing between Lapis and Peridot, gently holding Sapphire's bubble.

Ruby's smiled broadened as she stepped back. "Are you going to be okay, Pearl?"

"I think so," Pearl smiled softly as she completely dried off her face. She blinked before a sudden thought came to mind.

"Oh, and what about Amethyst?"

"I'll find her..." Ruby stepped back and glanced towards Steven who was gingerly holding the bubble before walking off.

Pearl nodded her head and walked towards Steven beside Lapis and Peridot as she knelt down in front of him. Lapis watched the white gem curiously as Pearl placed a hand upon Steven's cheek. She wrapped him into an one-armed hug being careful to not jolt the bubble that he was currently holding.

Soon enough Amethyst had returned with Ruby sitting upon her shoulder. The red gem was holding onto her carefully as Pearl lifted her head as she met Amethyst's gaze. The purple gem smiled slightly at Pearl as the white gem stood. In one stride, Pearl was hugging Amethyst as the purple gem sighed before hugging her back.

"It's going to be okay, Amethyst," Pearl said softly.

"How do you know?" Her voice sounded weak and weary.

"Because now I just do. And it looks like Steven is something more than we actually thought."

Amethyst blinked as she curiously glanced towards the boy. The boy offered a grin as he lifted Sapphire's bubble.

"Ruby told me that he managed to heal two shards together."

"HE WHAT!?" Amethyst's eyes widened as her mouth dropped open.

"I know," Pearl sighed. "I couldn't believe it myself. Rose could never do such a thing like that." She let go of the purple gem as she turned towards Steven.

Steven blinked as he noticed how everyone was looking at him. It kind of made him feel a little self conscious of himself, but it soon vanished the moment he felt Amethyst hugging him tightly.

The boy raised the bubble to hover higher into the air as he suddenly found himself engulfed in a group hug as all the Gems were hugging him with him being squashed in the middle.


	4. Fragments

Once they all separated Steven could feel Amethyst nudge his arm.

"You're amazing, Steven! How'd you do it?"

"I don't know...." He shrugged his shoulders. "It's just... I guess it was the feeling of wanting to help you guys."

Amethyst stared at him for a brief moment. "Well, whatever you did. It's amazing," she giggled hugging him tightly. Steven grinned widely at that, wrapping an arm around her in return.

She stepped back, smiling brightly before turning to the green gem to hug her. "Oh my GOODNESS I've missed you!"

"Good to see you too, Amethyst," Peri hugged her back.

"How have you been?" The purple gem set her down.

"Good as usual," the green gem shrugged. "Lapis and I have been working our meep morps."

"How is that going?"

"Good," Peridot grinned widely. "I've been working on my metal powers!" Amethyst smiled as she reached over to ruffle the green gem's hair. "Nya!"

"Let's go get pizza," Amethyst stated feeling the desire to eat something.

"Oh," Peridot blinked. "Is that a kind of food?"

"PIZZA!" Stars appeared in Steven's eyes.

Amethyst laughed. "Let's just go!"

Steven giggled as he grasped Peridot and Lapis' hand. "Come on! We should all get some pizza!" Ruby held the bubbled shards of Sapphire closely to her as she reached out to hold onto Pearl's hand.

They all made their way out from the house as Amethyst practically ran across the beach as Steven hurried after her, tugging both Lapis and Peridot along with Pearl and Ruby following behind. The purple gem barged straight into the pizza restaurant as they all entered.

Lapis glanced around curiously having not seen any place like this before as did Peridot.

"What is this place?" Peridot glanced around as well in awe.

"It's Fish Stew Pizza," Steven grinned. "It's a restaurant and they serve and make pizza here," he explained.

Amethyst walked up to the front desk as she started ordering. "Twenty large everything's pizza please."

"Okay," Jenny nodded writing down the order from behind the cashier desk.

Steven turned around as he picked a seat booth for everyone to sit down.

"Your guy's turn to order," Amethyst said plopping down against the edge of the booth.

"I can order for everyone," Steven complied as he got up from his seat. He walked directly to the front desk.

"Hello, Steven, what would you like today?" Jenny beamed down at him.

"Two large pizza's please, any flavor." Jenny nodded her head at that as Steven grinned before returning back to his seat. Ruby stayed closer to Pearl as she held her bubbled mate closely.

"It won't be long until we'll get our pizza," Steven said.

"Hm," Lapis mused as she gazed around. "So, tell me about this place Steven."

"Oh well," he rubbed the back of his neck. "This is a restaurant, a place where people come to eat. But there are different kinds of restaurants, this is a pizza restaurant so people come here to eat pizza."

"What is.... pizza?" Lapis gazed at him.

"It's a type of food, you'll see," Steven grinned back at her. "It tastes good." The blue gem nodded slightly at that before gazing around once more.

A few minutes later Jenny came over holding out the boxes of pizza. "Here's a twenty large pizza everything and two large pizzas." She set the pizzas onto the table before walking away.

"Aww yeah baby!" Amethyst smiled brightly as she opened up her large pizza and immediately starting eating and wolfing everything down.

Steven opened the other two boxes. "Here, this is how you eat it, just a slice like this," he demonstrated taking out a pizza slice and holding it up before taking a bite.

Lapis studied the box, then reached out a hand to try it herself. Her eyes lit with excitement as she took a bite. "This is amazing, Steven!"

"I know right?" Steven grinned as he took another bite of pizza. Peridot took one as well as she tried it, seemingly finding it with a good taste. Lapis took another slice as Steven chuckled.

Ruby watched everyone curiously, then tightened her grip on the bubble and turned her back to them.

"This actually does taste good! Consuming this actually tastes good!" Peridot explained as she began to stuff more pizza into her mouth.

Huffing Ruby muttered under her breath as she glared darkly at the cushion of the seat.

Amethyst smiled shoving more pizzas into her mouth at an incredible rate. "C'mon Pearl! Try some!"

Pearl turned her head to wrinkle her nose as she held up her hand. "I'm good actually." Amethyst pouted, shrugging before she continued scarfing down more pizza. The white gem smiled softly as she watched how everyone was eating, except her and Ruby.

Suddenly Lapis frowned in confusion and looked around slowly as a soft cooing sound could be heard. Steven stopped mid bite noticing Lapis' expression and lowered his slice of pizza, while Amethyst had paused in her vicious eating. The cooing sound continued softly, as a little hum.

"What's that sound?" Steven questioned.

It suddenly stopped and the smallest gem shifted nervously upon her seat. The boy glanced towards Ruby who was blushing deeply as she held the orb closer.

"I..... I need to... borrow something from you, Steven," she said softly.

"Oh?" The boy shifted in his seat. "Of course, what do you need?"

She grabbed a glass from off the side of the table and set it close to him. "Fill this.... with your spit."

Lapis frowned deeply in confusion. "What?" Her face scrunched up in disgust.

"Um...." Steven blushed in embarrassment. "I don't know if I can fill the whole glass with spit, but I can try." He took the cup and puckered his lips sloshing spit in his mouth before spitting it into the cup. Ruby stared at him intently as she waited. Pearl and Lapis' faces scrunched further in disgust as Steven continued to blush.

"Um yeah, this might take awhile...." he spit some more into the cup. The red gem was still waiting as she caressed her bubble. "Can you try this much?" Steven lifted the glass, as it was only half way full. "It's really going to take long for me to fill this glass up."

"No," Ruby frowned shaking her head. "Fill it, please?"

Steven sighed. "Okay," he blushed gazing at everyone. "Sorry this is gross," he spat some more into the cup as Ruby continued to watch him. He began to force himself to drool into the cup.

Pearl shifted, turning her face away as Lapis shifted uncomfortably and left the table.

"Wait, Lapis?" Peridot got up as well. "Where are you going?" She hurried after the blue gem.

"Anywhere but here, until Steven stops."

"Can I come too?" Peridot followed the blue gem around.

"It's gross, Peridot."

"I know," the green gem nodded.

"This is unnecessary," Pearl huffed, scrunching up her face as she glanced towards Steven. The boy was putting more salvia into the cup until it was full as he heaved tiredly.

"There."

Ruby grinned widely as she reached over to hug Steven tightly before grasping the cup and left the building, running quickly back towards the temple.

"I'm guessing she's going to use that," Steven rubbed the back of his neck.

"Finally, it's over," Pearl heaved a sigh of relief. Amethyst only grinned to ruffle his head.

"Sorry you had to watch that."

"It's okay, Steven," Amethyst nudged his arm gently. "Just enjoy yourself here while you can."

"What about Lapis and Peridot? Where did they go?" He glanced around finding no sign of them.

"I don't know, I'll go find them," Amethyst got up from her seat to glance around the pizza parlor.

Meanwhile outside the pizza restaurant

"Do you think we've been gone long enough, Lapis?" Peridot questioned glancing up at the taller gem.

Lapis huffed as she stood up from her seated position. "Yeah, let's go back." She smiled and entered back into the pizza parlor with Peridot besides her.

"Oh! Found 'em!" Amethyst grinned as she noticed the two gems walking back towards them.

Steven perked his head up at that. "Oh hey guys!"

"Hey, Steven, sorry about leaving," Lapis said as she and Peridot clambered back into the booth.

"It's okay, Lapis," he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I can kind of see why you wanted to leave anyway."

"It was selfish of me to do so, let's just enjoy the rest of our day."

"Yeah! Sounds good!"

Lapis chuckled softly before resuming eating along with Amethyst, Peridot and Steven until all the pizza was finally gone.

"So do you have any more plans for today?" Lapis inquired of Steven, glancing down at him.

"No, not really," he shook his head. "But.... oh I know!" He plopped off his seat. "Maybe we can just hang out on the beach?"

"Sure," Lapis stood up. "Sounds like a plan."

"Yay!" Steven grinned throwing his hands into the air excitedly. The blue gem couldn't help, but to chuckle at this enthusiasm.

And that was what the rest of the gems did the for the rest of day, except for Ruby who remained in the temple.

Steven and Amethyst were playing in the ocean while the other three gems were out upon the beach sand. Lapis sighed as she sat down, besides Peridot and Pearl.

Amethyst was swimming around smirking at Steven who ducked his head underwater to plop back up with wet curls as he shook his head. He snickered before splashing water in Amethyst's direction.

"Must admit that it's a nice day," Pearl mused as she stretched herself out upon the sand on the other side of Lapis.

Steven and Amethyst continued to laugh as the purple gem splashed him back.

"Yeah, despite everything that's happened..." Lapis laid down upon the sand.

"That's true," Pearl mused watching Amethyst who dove under the water as Steven tried to swim away only to get tackled by the purple quartz.

"You'd think Steven would be scared of the water...." Lapis muttered as she glanced up into the bright azure blue sky.

"Hm, I assume that would be the case," Pearl glanced at Amethyst and Steven as the two were splashing each other's faces. That was until Amethyst decided to actually dive underneath the water and to go for a swim.

Lapis turned her head, studying the green gem, brushing her hand forward to flick sand at her. "We better enjoy it while we can."

"Hey! You CLOD!" Peridot hissed as she stood abruptly. She scowled as she kicked sand back at Lapis.

Lapis laughed as the blue gem pushed herself up to tackle her to the floor. "I'll show you a clod!"

Pearl pursed her lips, but couldn't hold back a chuckle as she leaned back onto her hands.

"I am the great and lovable Peridot! I will face you Lazuli!" Peridot barked and attempted to roll away.

Smirking, the blue snatched Peridot, keeping her pinned as she began to bury her under the sand.

"NOOOO!" Peridot screamed as she thrashed in the sand. "STEVEN!"

"No one can save you Peri! Not until you say who's the clod!"

The green gem sagged as she huffed. "I'm the clod."

"I'm sorry...." Lapis pulled her back with a smug look upon her face. "What'd you say?"

"I said that... I'M A CLOD!"

"You give up too easily," Lapis laughed as she stood up releasing the green gem.

"Well you had me trapped Lazuli and you are a noble gem."

Lapis blushed lightly as she fiddled with the hem of her dress. "Why would you say something like that Peri?"

The green gem shrugged her shoulders as she pushed herself up. "You are a higher ranking gem than me after all."

Lapis' expression instantly changed in that moment as she frowned deeply. "You know that doesn't matter anymore, Peridot," she spat the green gem's name as if it was acidic before walking off angrily back towards the house.

Peridot let out a sigh as she dusted herself from the sand as she scowled. Before Lapis could fully enter the house a wave drenched the green gem and ONLY the green gem as Lapis had finally disappeared.

Peridot glanced down at her wet self as she heaved a sigh. "I am a clod," she lifted her wet arms as she frowned.

Pearl glanced over worriedly towards her and was about to open her mouth until Amethyst suddenly interrupted having resurfaced from her dive.

"PEARL!"

"Oof!" Steven gasped as Amethyst practically picked him up as she ran back onto the beach.

"What?" Pearl glanced at Amethyst with a curious expression.

"REMEMBER THAT MONSTER THAT SHATTERED SAPPHIRE!?"

"Yeah?" Pearl's eyes widened as she nodded her head as Peridot walked over who was still wet.

"THERE'S MORE OF EM DOWN THERE!" Amethyst said with a panicked tone as she tightened her grip upon Steven.

"WHAT?!" Pearl immediately stood gasping in belated shock.

Steven's eyes widened in terror as he clutched onto Amethyst.

"We need to grab reinforcements!" Peri's eyes widened as she rushed off back towards the house.

"I think they're still asleep! But I'm not sure how long they'll stay like that!" Amethyst gave Pearl a frightened expression.

"Well no more playing the water," Pearl emphasized. "We need to get back into the house immediately."

The purple gem nodded her head as she glanced up at the boy. "Steven, run to the temple!" He nodded, having climbed off the purple gem and landed upon the sand.

"We need to all get back to the temple!" Pearl and Amethyst both nodded their heads at that as they all rushed towards the house.

A loud splashing sound could be heard as a corrupted monster burst out from the water and was chasing and high tailing them.

Steven glanced his head back to find the monster nearing dangerously closer as he screamed.

"RUN STEVEN! RUN!" Amethyst spun around and summoned her whip, she stood her stood lashing her whip at the corrupted gem.

"Amethyst!" He turned around his eyes widening in concern.

"I said GO Steven!"

The half gem felt himself being tugged back by Pearl who pushed him along and up the stairs upon the porch.

"Stay in the house, Steven," Pearl ordered before rushing back down the steps as she summoned her spear in attempt to run back to help out Amethyst.

Unfortunately, the purple gem was caught into a vice-like grip as the snake-like monster wrapped itself around her like a snake. She cried out a in fear and tried to shape shift her way out.

"I'm coming, Amethyst!" Pearl cried out as she ran as fast as she could across the sand. Steven was clutching onto the porch railing before letting go as he suddenly made up his mind. He wasn't just going to stand there he needed to do something and he was going to help Pearl and Amethyst fight off this corrupted gem.

The monster continued to squeeze Amethyst tighter and tighter with its snake-like grip until it squished her form, poofing her.

"That's it! LET HER GO!" Pearl roared as she fired a laser beam from her spear at the monster only to be flicked back with its tail as she slammed against the sand.

"PEARL!" Steven rushed up towards her.

"Steven?" Her eyes widened. "Get back in the house!"

"No, I'm not going to just stand around and let you guys fight alone! I'm fighting with you!"

"Steven-"

They both turned their heads as the monster roared loudly, flicking Amethyst's gem upon the sand and slamming down its tail onto the purple gem as there was a loud cracking noise that resonated through the air.

Pearl and Steven gasped in horror as the monster lifted its tail to reveal the purple shards that laid upon the sand. The shards were glittering sickingly in the sun.

Gasping in sheer horror Pearl finally reacted as she growled in rage as she charged forward to slam her spear repeatedly at the monster, and dodged its attacks before it poofed as she picked up the corrupted gem, and glared daggers at it. The white gem lifted her spear high into the air, aiming the sharp point directly at it.

"YOU..... YOU SHATTERED HER!"

"PEARL!" Steven gasped as he rushed over to grasp onto her arm. "STOP!"

"Oh no," Pearl chuckled darkly. "I'm not stopping until this gem is shattered for what it has DONE!"

"NO!" Steven screamed having managed to leap into the air just as Pearl threw down her spear to break the corrupted gem. The boy had snatched the gem from her grasp, instantly bubbling it and sending it off to the temple.

"Pearl!"

Azure blue eyes blinked as Pearl turned towards him with a shocked expression, as she dropped her spear onto the sand as it dissipated. "Why did you do that, Steven? That gem needed to be shattered!" She gritted her teeth.

"Do you even hear yourself?" Steven clenched his fists tightly. "You were about to shatter a GEM! A corrupted gem!"

She blinked slowly as realization dawned up on her has she sagged to her knees. "No..." her voice made a cracking noise. "What was I thinking?" She glanced down at her hands as if they were dirty or something. "Rose never wanted to shatter and she said it was wrong and yet I suddenly wanted to shatter that gem...."

"It's okay, Pearl," Steven frowned. "I can understand why you would want to shatter that gem," he sighed sadly.

"But now Amethyst...." Pearl choked as she gazed down at the purple shards, scooping them up into her palms. "A-Amethyst.... she's..."

"I know," Steven frowned trying his best to fight back the oncoming tears. He stepped closer to Pearl, kneeling down besides her. "Here let me," he licked his hand and gently touched Amethyst's shards.

It glowed softly, but nothing happened and none of the shards reconnected with each other.

"What?! Come on!" Steven gritted his teeth and tried it again. The two smallest pieces barely healed back together, but that was all.

"It's not enough," Pearl snapped as tears slid down her cheeks. "First Garnet is gone along with Sapphire and now Amethyst?? I can't do this!"

The shimmering shards in Pearl's palms seemed to mock their efforts, giving off a faint hue of purple.

"Pearl..." Steven frowned as he began to tear up, as he found that he couldn't hold back his tears no longer.

"Not this again!" She choked as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Dealing with the loss of the other original Crystal Gems back during the war was shattering enough... And with Rose.... and now three others...."

"But, my healing spit... I'm sure I can heal her once again...." Steven glanced down at the shimmering purple shards.

"I don't think you can, Steven," Pearl lifted up her palms to bubble Amethyst's shards.

The boy frowned at that as more tears cascaded down his cheeks. "I-I.... I'm sorry..." he choked. "I really want to bring Amethyst back and Sapphire and Garnet.... but I don't know why my healing spit won't work completely. I just can't believe that Amethyst is actually..." he choked once more as he clutched onto his shirt.

Pearl didn't say anything, only standing up as she held the bubble with Amethyst's shards as she trudged back towards the house.

Steven fervently rubbed at his eyes as he kicked his sandal upon the sand, growling in frustration.

"Why?! Why can't my healing spit just work the way I want it to!?" He fell upon his knees as his hands clenched into the sand tightly, as his tears began to form a wet spot beneath him.

"I'm really useless..."

The waves crashed lazily, as if nothing had happened.


	5. Shards

As Pearl came back into the house with Amethyst's shards, Ruby was on the living room floor, the cup of salvia was in front of her, she had dumped the blue shards into the glass.

The white gem choked upon her tears, but regained her composure as she held the orb closer. Ruby bubbled the glass and finally turned her head, noticing both Pearl and Steven. "Amethyst?"

Pearl nodded sadly. "She got...... s-shattered...."

Glaring the red gem pushed herself up, going into the kitchen and climbed upon the counter. She grabbed another glass and went up to Steven and handed the glass to him.

He blinked hard to show that he wasn't crying or anything and nodded his head as he drooled into the cup. Ruby frowned and held out a hand to stop him, then gently placed the glass underneath his tears. Steven just stood there, letting his tears drip into the glass.

Ruby shifted and hugged him as she collected more tears. Steven sniffled in surprise as he hugged her back. As soon as the glass was filled, she kissed his forehead, then set the glass down.

"Pearl, bring Amethyst."

Pearl nodded, sniffling as she extended Amethyst's bubble towards Ruby. She put the shards into the glass, then sat down as she watched both of the glasses. Pearl sat as well, watching with Steven standing besides them.

Ruby was staring intently at the glasses, watching to see if anything would occur.

"Nothing is working," Pearl huffed.

"Patience, Pearl." The white gem sighed, leaning back onto her hands.

As the hours ticked by, Ruby's eyes never left the two cups that were in front of her.

Pearl got up, going to sag against the couch as she rubbed her face. "There's no point," she grumbled.

"What?" Ruby turned her head towards her.

"It's not going to work," Pearl emphasized.

"Says who?" Ruby frowned deeply as she stood a dark growl leaving her lips. Steven just stayed silent, as he didn't know what to say.

"It's already been hours, Ruby, and we might as well just face it that Steven can't fully heal shattered gems."

"I'M NOT GOING TO GIVE UP ON THEM, PEARL!"

Folding her arms across her chest, Pearl huffed as Ruby sat back down besides the two glasses. She watched intently just as there was a faint glowing. She watched excitedly watching for the miracle to begin.

However, only two other shards from both of the shattered gems sealed together. Ruby frowned and huffed, she laid down and clutched the glass with her mate in it as she stared intently at the broken pieces.

"Please Sapphire.... please come back to me...." She rested her forehead against the glass gently.

And yet, nothing else seemed to be working.

**A month later:**

There was a loud crashing noise that resonated from the kitchen. Steven instantly bolted up from his bed, rubbing his eyes as he jolted awake. "What was that?!" He leaned over to see over the loft to find that Ruby was wrecking the kitchen.

"Ruby!" The half gem leapt from his bed as he sprinted down the stairs. The red gem was trying to push the fridge down onto the floor. "RUBY!" He cried out in alarm, as he rushed towards her. "What are you doing?!"

"IT'S NOT WORKING, STEVEN!! SAPPHIRE'S NOT BACK! NOTHING HAS CHANGED!"

He gently grasped onto her shoulder. "But you have to calm down, you can't wreck the kitchen like this! I need the kitchen! And look maybe it will work until awhile?"

"It's been a whole month! They're not coming back, Steven," she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as she immediately broke down into tears.

He frowned and hugged her back tightly. "I'm sorry...." She sobbed into his shoulder as the boy tired to soothe her. She cried for a loooooooooong time, even getting his shirt a bit wet in process.

After a few minutes of just crying her eyes out, Ruby pulled back to dry her face.

"It's going to be okay," Steven said.

"She won't come back, why won't she come back? Did we break up?" Ruby's lips trembled.

"I don't know, but sometimes.... " Steven frowned. "You have to move on."

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO!" Ruby cried, shoving herself away from him. The boy frowned sadly, hurt written across his face as the red gem stormed out from the house. He sighed, dragging a hand down his face. The boy just couldn't believe it, why couldn't things just get better already? It only seemed like everything was getting worse.

**Several hours later:**

There was loud scream of terror that rang out from outside. Steven was eating his sandwich as he dropped it. Pearl immediately dropped the clothes that she was currently folding. There was a bright light that flashed as both Steven and Pearl rushed out from the house to see what was going on.

There was another monster upon the beach, and it was trying to eat a small red object.

"RUBY!" Steven screamed, he felt Pearl pushing him back as she summoned her spear and charged towards the monster, leaping off the porch.

The monster chomped down on the jewel, shattering it. The beast then opened its mouth and swallowed the shards.

"NO! YOU MONSTER!" Pearl roared, throwing her spear at the monster as it penetrated its body. It poofed and the corrupted gem fell to the sand.

Pearl glanced down and bubbled it sending it off before she saw the red shards laying upon the sand. They glinted sickeningly in the light, evident upon the sand.

Sagging to her knees, Pearl scooped them up into her palm.

"Pearl?!" Steven ran up to her, and froze once he saw the red shards in her palms. The waves crashed deafeningly onto the sand as if it was mocking the event of what had just happened.

Pearl bubbled the shards as she began to sob. Steven frowned, tears spilling as he immediately hugged Pearl tightly. There were only four shards out of the thousands of pieces it had shattered into

Steven knelt down to form a large bubble around all the shards. Pearl gently took it from Steven and went back towards the house. "Come, Steven." He nodded as he followed the white gem back into the house and into the temple to the bubble room. She set the bubble into a special corner.

"We should tell Lapis and Peridot," Steven frowned.

"Where are they?" Pearl glanced back at him.

"I don't know, in the temple?" Steven shrugged.

"Why don't you go look?"

"Okay," Steven nodded his head as he exited the bubble room.

Pearl sighed sadly as she stared at Ruby's shattered pieces inside the bubble. "What am I supposed to do Rose?" She muttered.


	6. Gloomy Day

Steven walked out from the bubble room, as he found both Lapis and Peridot in the kitchen. Laps was sitting on the countertop, glaring seemingly at the floor.

"Hey..... Lapis...." Steven said dolefully.

She looked at him curiously and stood up. "Steven... what's wrong?" She immediately noticed his downcast expression.

"It's Ruby.... she...." He clutched onto his arm. "She got shattered...." Lapis' eyes widened along with Peridot's. "Yeah...." Steven sniffled, noticing their reactions. Tears began to leak out from his eyes as he bit onto his lip.

Lapis surged forward to immediately hug the distraught boy.

He hugged her back sobbing against her. "Why can't my healing spit just work?..... Everyone keeps just getting shattered..."

"Steven... it's not your fault," she stroked his hair gently.

He sniffled, gazing away. "But it feels like it is..."

"How?"

"Because I can't do anything.... and maybe my mom would've been able to do something about this..."

"That's not true, Steven," Lapis frowned.

"How?" he glanced up at her, with his tear stained eyes.

"You're doing everything you can," the blue gem said softly. He let out a deep sigh, as Lapis tugged him closer. Peridot joined into the hug, wrapping an arm around him to try to console him. He sniffled as he closed his eyes, as Lapis hummed softly.

It eventually took awhile for him to finally calm down as he dried off his face. Lapis smiled gently at him, leaning forward to kiss his forehead gently.

The boy cast his gaze away from the two gems, rubbing his arm softly.

"Are you going to be okay, Steven?" Lapis questioned.

He nodded his head slowly, "I think so."

And that's when realization suddenly Lapis like a ton of bricks. "Steven.... where's Pearl?"

"She's in the bubble room," he replied.

"Shouldn't someone be with her? What if she destroys the corrupted gems?"

Steven's eyes widened at that notion. "Oh... I wasn't thinking..."

"Come on," Lapis pulled back along with Peridot as she softly grasped onto his arm. "Let's go find her."

Steven nodded his head as he and Peridot followed behind the blue gem. They both made it back into the bubble room, however, Pearl was no where to be found...

"Where'd she go?" Steven's eyes widened as he could feel his own erratic heart pounding in his chest.

"I don't know... let's check outside," Lapis suggested. Steven let out a sigh, as they exited the bubble room and each made their way back outside upon the porch.

Gazing down at the beach, Steven suddenly found Pearl standing at the edge of the sea, weapon drawn and ready.

"What is she doing!?" Steven gasped. Lapis and Peridot both stood besides him, watching the white gem.

Pearl braced herself against the sand, getting into a fighting stance. Suddenly a corrupted gem emerged from the ocean, having sensed her and wanted nothing more than to devour the gem. She growled as he summoned her spear, throwing her weapon at it.

The corrupted gem let out a vicious hiss, barely dodging it as it swerved to the side in attempt to bite her.

Flipping herself back, Pearl summoned another spear.

"We have to do something!" Steven tugged onto Lapis' arm from upon the porch. The blue gem didn't budge, only staring ahead.

Pearl ducked the monster as it tried to stomp upon her.

"COME ON!" Steven tugged onto the blue gem's arm harder. That seemed to do it, as Lapis, Peridot and Steven rushed down the porch steps.

As Pearl tried to jab her spear at the corrupted gem, she found herself being swatted away by its long whip-like tail. She fell back against the sand as the monster let out a loud roar. And before the white gem had any time to react, the corrupted gem brought down its snapping jaws and instantly devoured her, poofing her form and cracking her gem as it swallowed it whole. The monster then turned its attention towards the three figures that were running along the beach.

"PEARL!" Steven screamed, having seen what happened to the white gem. His eyes were wide to his uttermost horror as the corrupted monster licked its lips.

Steven found Lapis and Peridot standing protectively in front of him. Lapis raised her hands high into the air trying to drown the corrupted gem. Unfortunately, it swam through the water and sprang at her, catching her off guard as its jaw clamped tightly onto her.

She let out a scream, as the corrupted monster then tore her like a rag doll, tearing her apart as she poofed. The monster then scooped up Lapis' blue gem with its long slender tongue and crushed its sharp teeth upon it, shattering it as the blue shards littered upon the tongue and the monster swallowed the shards.

Steven let out a scream as Peridot grasped him, tugging him behind her.

"LAPIS!!!! NO! PERIDOT!"

"Friends protect friends right?" Peridot gave him a soft smile.

Steven eyes widened in horror, as he just realized what Peridot was intending. "No w-wait-"

It was too late as Peridot summoned a bunch of metal scraps and knives, as she charged at the monster throwing the weapons at its form.

The beast roared and slammed its gigantic hand down upon the small gem. The green gem didn't poof, her form being hard to poof as she threw one of the knives at the corrupted gem.

"PERIDOT!" Steven screamed, rushing towards her as he summoned his shield.

The beast dodged to the side, then scooped Peridot up in its mouth and thrust its sharp teeth it into her form, penetrating it. The green gem then out a scream.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!" Steven screamed as he threw his shield at the corrupted monster. He wasn't going to let Peridot get shattered, not when everybody else was gone. He wasn't going to let it happen!

The beast ducked the flying shield and lashed out with his claw, swatting Steven away as it ate the green gem's shards.

The half gem grunted as he slammed against the sand, and immediately lifted his head up. Letting out another roar, the monster then slipped back into the ocean having disappeared beneath the waves.

Steven stared where he last saw the beast, as he fell down onto his knees. The salty wind swirled around him as the sun began to descend across the horizon.

He choked, big tears rolling down his cheeks. "NO!" His fingers clenched tightly onto the grains of sand beneath him. He couldn't even save everyone.... he was worthless... he failed.... He clutched tightly onto his shirt as he ran blindly back into the house.

He didn't even care if he roughly thrush open the door accidentally cutting his hand. He just threw himself upon his bed, his sobs wracking his entire body as he curled up into himself. His tears burned into his skin, as he sobbed loudly.

Just outside thunder boomed loudly and shook the mountain fiercely.

Steven didn't know how long he cried for, but it was a long time. He cried himself to sleep, as exhaustion overtook him, draining him in the process.

The wind howled and the rain poured down heavily, splattering the world outside as the entire town was sent indoors.


	7. Doomed Nightmare

In the beach house Steven was sound asleep, his tears having dampened his pillow. The terrible swift storm outside continued to rage on, causing the house to rattle loudly.

Steven was still sound asleep, deep into his nightmare of a dream. Lightning illuminated the sky as the boy stirred slightly in his bed.

The house continued to rumble as thunder ripped across the sky. The boy stirred even more, lifting his head as he blinked wearily.

A loud noise made him snap more fully awake as something was ramming against the door and the walls. Steven's eyes widened in alarm as he glanced towards the door. "What was that?!"

Just then the door snapped off its hinges being splintered as a bunch of corrupted gems tore through the door. They roared loudly as they leapt at the boy.

Steven screamed as he formed a bubble to protect himself. The monsters swatted the pink bubble like a ball around the building. Grunting as he slammed against the sides of the bubble, he lifted up his head to find that they were playing with him in the bubble like a cat with yarn.

He continued to scream as he prodded out spikes from the outer exterior of the bubble. However, it didn't seem to do anything as the monsters managed to snap off the spikes and one attempted to eat the bubble. Steven shut his eyes, as he popped the bubble and used his floating powers to shoot into the air.

Unfortunately, one of the monsters had grasped him before he could get higher above them all and slammed him back down. He summoned his shield ramming it directly into the monster's face. It poofed and the others surrounded the boy.

"STAY BACK!" Steven hissed, expanding his shield.

None of the monsters heeded him, several of them lunging at him all at once. He threw out his shield poofing the ones that were in its way. In that moment he lifted his head up, only to be tackled to the floor by a large corrupted gem, it roared loudly into his face as the storm outside intensified, shaking the building dangerously as it began to fall apart.

Steven gasped as he tried to shove the monster off him. Roaring loudly, the monster pressed down harder onto him and bit into his arm.

He cried out loudly in pain and socked the monster harshly in the face. It yelped and shook its head fiercely, then attempted to eat him. He struggled, trying hard to hold the jaws away from him.

Its long, frog-like tongue wrapped itself around him, binding him and pulled him into its mouth swallowing him whole.

He screamed, clawing his way around as he fell into a dark pit. He continued to scream as his pink gem gave off a resplendent glow and he threw out his hands, ripping and clawing at the monster from inside out.

Having clawed so hard that he stretched out the monster's form, he tore it apart with his bare hands, poofing the corrupted gem from inside out, as black acid spilled everywhere.

The other corrupted gems froze in fear staring at him. Steven gave them a dark look, glaring at them as if he was daring them to take another step.

The smallest corrupted gems ran off, leaving the bigger and the most vicious ones still standing there. There were five left, and one lunged at him.

"Bring it!" Steven got into another stance as he summoned his shield. The beast bit down onto his shield and tried to rip it from his grip. Another one bit down onto his arm and pulled.

Steven screamed, as he could feel blood dripping down his arm and pain blooming across his skin. He swung out his foot to kick the monster while shoving his shield harder against the other corrupted gem.

They let go and stumbled back, but soon recovered and were circling around him along with the other three.

Breathing heavily, the half gem clutched onto his bleeding arm as he held out his cracked shield in front of him.

The bigger of the five tackled him to the floor roughly, trying to tear apart his shield. He grunted loudly in pain, trying to hold up his shield with all his might.

His shield cracked even further, before shattering as it fully dissipated. He fell flat upon his back as he stared up with wide eyes at the corrupted gems.

Claws dug into his skin as he gritted his teeth in pain as he was held down, not being able to move at all.

"Guess this is it...." he teared up heavily, his tears cascading down his cheeks as it eventually mixed with the blood that was pooling around him. "Guess this is how I die.... being a failure...." And those were the last words that he could muster before the large corrupted gem shot forward, snapping its sharp teeth around his gem tearing his shirt in the process and tugged at his gem.

He let out a horrid pained scream before the monster snapped its sharp arrayed teeth fully around his gem, ripping it from his naval and shattered it.

The corrupted gem turned with the others, leaving Steven's lifeless body laying there, with a bloody gaping hole where his gem used to be, in his naval.

The building then crumbled around him, as blood spilled and pooled around his limp body with the bloodied pink shards that littered around him.


	8. False Perception

Steven jerked awake and blinked rapidly as something wet splashed on his face repeatedly, he decided it was raining heavily, the rain covered his vision. There was a pair of strong arms wrapped tightly around his small body, his face was buried in someone's shoulder.

He squinted in the blinding light, he frowned in confusion as he heard someone... sobbing uncontrollably, it took him a moment to figure out there were two people crying. Himself and whomever was holding him. The memories of the past couple months returned and he gasped breathlessly as he was overtaken by another wave of dispair, his fingers clutched the cloth of the person's shirt tightly.

He flinched instinctively as the hand moved and stroked his hair gently. "St-Steven... I-I-I-I-I'm so sorry you saw this. We tried keeping it from you. I shouldn't have been thinking about it when you came to me. I'm so, so sorry my Cutie-pie. Please forgive me." A familiar voice choked back a sob as she spoke to him.

He lifted up his face trying to see who this person who was hugging him even was.

"G-Garnet?......" he choked.

"It was all a vision of the future, Steven. Ruby and Sapphire have been fighting about it, I can barely hold my form. We didn't mean to show you everything. I'm so sorry," the fusion clutched his little body as her form began to waver and split, but still didn't completely unfuse.

He took in deep breaths trying to calm his erratic beating heart and his heavy breathing. "It was all.... a vision?...... You mean all that..... it never actually happened?" He gazed up at the fusion.

"No Steven, and I'll do everything I can do to make sure it doesn't happen." She smiled softly and held him close.

He sighed heavily, clutching onto her as he began to sob. "I-I I thought it was real.... I felt so r-real...." he choked. "B-but I don't want it to.... e-ever happen..."

She kissed his cheek gently, "I'm sorry, Steven."

He weakly smiled, hugging her back tightly. "It's okay, I'm just so glad that you're here."

She gently dried his face, holding his cheeks tenderly as she continued to cry herself. The boy gazed up at her, as she spoke.

"Can you forgive me, Steven?" She could barley speak while she cried.

"Of course," he nodded his head. "I forgive you, Garnet." The fusion relaxed, hugging him tightly against her. He hugged her back, completely relieved that it was only all a vision and he didn't want to let go.

They continued to stay like that, until the sun began to descend across the horizon. "Let's get you some food, Steven," she whispered softly.

He nodded his head as he pushed himself up. She slowly stood and led him back into the house. They went inside and into the kitchen as Garnet began to cook him something, having picked up Steven and sat him upon the counter.

He grinned, dangling his legs over the countertop. Garnet smiled as he continued to cook.

"Here you go, Steven." Once finished, she set the plate of spaghetti in front of him as she set him off the counter and into his seat.

"Thanks, Garnet," he beamed at her, picking up his fork as he immediately dug in. The food tasted heavenly upon his taste buds.

He grinned, enjoying it thoroughly. The rest of the day went by peacefully and the half gem and the Crystal Gems spent time enjoying each other's company. Steven grinned, he couldn't be happier.

Garnet smiled as she held the little boy comfortably in her arms, as she leaned back to gaze up at the sky. It was dark now, as the stars were finally out. Steven leaned back, leaning against Garnet.

She stroked his hair gently as he smiled, his eyes blazing with awe at the sparkling stars that glittered across the sky. Garnet hummed softly as the others were sitting around.

"The Stars sure look beautiful tonight," Pearl mused softly.

Amethyst smiled and hugged Pearl. "Aren't they always?"

The white gem grinned, nodding her head.

Peridot leaned back, grinning widely. "I love how I can now see the beauty of the Earth." Lapis chuckled softly, also nodding her head at that.

Steven smiled, gazing at everyone. He loved how they were all together like this, and will always be.

The waves crashed softly, like a song upon the beach as everyone was lured to sleep, even the Gems.

Steven smiled, cuddling against Garnet as he too closed his eyes, drifting off into a peaceful sleep. He dozed off fully as Garnet softly stroked the curls of his hair.

The stars twinkled softly in the sky, shimmering like gems, like there was nothing in the world to ever worry about.

The Crystal Gems were all still here together and that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not expecting this were you? X)  
> Well that's it! I hope you enjoyed reading this story!


End file.
